Dangerous Obsession
by LianaLyn
Summary: When Bella transfers to a new college, she attracts the attention of a deadly vampire that looks like an angel and a dangerous, yet sexy werewolf. Both want to make her theirs and won't take a no for answer.
1. Tree Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters of Twilight. I do not make profit from the writing of this story. This is only for entertainment.**

This was her junior year. She was in the middle of the most important time of her college life and she was moving to another university. Bella sighed as she looked out the window of the old pickup truck her father had gotten her upon her arrival. She had spent two years trying to become somebody instead of just a lower classman and just as she was beginning to fit in and her fellow students were beginning to show her respect, she moved. Now she would have to start all over again at a new college under the dreaded label "the new girl." Good bye sunny Phoenix, welcome to the land of the dreary depression, Forks, Washington.

Her father, Charlie glanced at her worriedly when he heard her sigh. "Bella, you really didn't have to come here. I'm fine. I've been taking care of myself for years."

Bella turned to him and frowned slightly. "Dad, you had a light heart attack. You need family around to take care of you. I can't let you stay up here by yourself knowing you might get sick again. At least if something happens, I'll be close by and I can come down to check on you during the weekends," Bella insisted. "I'll call you every day to see how you're doing and if you need anything just let me know and I'll drive down."

Charlie nodded. Bella's concern for him touched his heart. He was lucky to have a caring daughter like her. It had happened over the weekend, no one had come around to check on him. For a whole day, he had laid on the kitchen floor in pain thinking he would die and no one would discover his body until Monday when he didn't show up for work. He had finally gotten his strength back later that night to call 911. He would never admit his thoughts to his daughter, but he had been afraid of living alone in Forks, Washington after his first heart attack. He was very happy she was in town; yet, he felt guilty for stealing her life away from Phoenix. Bella was now 21yrs old and a junior in college. His little girl had grown into a beautiful woman since the last time he saw her. The last thing she needed was to be cooped up in the house with him. She at least deserved to live on campus with the other students. Perhaps there, she would have a better chance for a social life.

Bella stared out the window at the college that suddenly appeared in a clearing as they drove through the thick forest. She was not impressed. The university she went to in Phoenix was ten times larger than this one. The campus looked like a small park as he drove through it.

"Well here we are," Charlie said. He glanced at Bella with a smile. "Pretty isn't it?"

Pretty was not the word Bella was thinking. If he'd known how much she wanted to jump into the truck and hightail it back to Phoenix he wouldn't be standing there with such a proud look on his face. Clearly, her father had not seen a university in a bigger city.

"It's sort of small." Bella couldn't stop the painful words that flowed out of her mouth. She winced, hoping she hadn't offended him.

"Oh this is just the front, Bella. The college extends deep into the woods. Folks around here are proud of the location. Most people who visit think it's wonderful to be surrounded by nature. You can see the mountains from here. There's a small stream that runs through the campus that leads to a nearby waterfall and the ocean isn't that far away. I hear the sunsets are magnificent."

"Dad, you don't have to sell the college to me. I'm not going anywhere. My main concern is taking care of you."

Charlie figured he would give her one last chance to change her mind as he pulled up in front of her dormitory. "Bella, you don't have to do this. I know you'll be much happier in Phoenix with your mother."

Bella shook her head stubbornly and got out of the truck. "No Dad, I wouldn't, especially if I had to worry about you all the time. Knowing that I'm here with you makes me happy."

Charlie could tell she meant what she said. His heart sung happily in his chest. Yes, he was blessed with a wonderful daughter. He walked around the truck and gave her an awkward hug. It was the most he could do since he wasn't too keen on letting his emotions show.

Bella gave him an embarrassed, but warm smile; since she wasn't too keen on showing her emotions to her father either. "Well let's get started!" She told him quickly changing the subject to something they could handle.

Charlie nodded grateful for the change and began to unload her suitcases. Bella didn't bring much since the dorm room supplied the basics. All she really needed were her clothes, shoes and other accessories she needed to keep well groomed. She suppose she would buy more things later to give the room her own style. She had requested a private room and since the college was located in a small town, her request hadn't been a problem.

Charlie had already been to the college to help Bella register before she moved on campus. He had looked over the entire campus to make sure she was safe and even picked out the dormitory he thought she'd like to live in. Bella hadn't cared where she stayed since she'd already been through the excitement of moving on campus at her last college. She let Charlie experience it for himself since he had missed out the first time. He led the way carrying two suitcases and Bella followed carrying two more.

Bella didn't notice how she turned the heads of most of the guys as she passed by. Even the ones that were hanging outside with their girlfriends had to do a double take at the mysterious beautiful woman walking by. Bella had never considered herself as beautiful, which was why she paid no attention to the looks she was getting.

Her long brown hair was full of soft curls that reached her waist. She had never worked out in Phoenix, yet somehow managed to keep her slim petite figure. No one would have ever guessed she was from such a sunny place because of her pale skin. The wind blew a lock of hair in her face; she swung her head to move it out of the way.

That's when she saw him.

Bella had never seen a man so beautiful in her entire life. Beautiful was the only word she could describe the tall, lean, yet muscular young man that stood with his back against a tree watching her with piercing eyes. She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she walked. He was only a few feet away from her, but what she could see from a distance, this man was definitely a knock out. His dirty blonde hair was styled in fashionable spikes at the front of his head and combed down at the back. His skin was as white as hers if not paler. He wore a short black jacket, jeans and sneakers, the normal clothes a college student wore, but nothing about this man was normal. He stood with both feet spread apart as if he was trying to stop himself from springing on her. His hands were tight fists at his sides. Something about the way he was staring so intensely at her made Bella want to run for her life. His face showed no expression, but his eyes, those eyes were deadly. They seemed to peer right into her soul.

Bella was so enamored of the strange man watching her every move that she didn't see the tree in front of her until she walked right into it. The hard bark hit her head surprising her. She stumbled backwards and fell flat on her back. Bella lay on the green grass hoping the earth would just open up and swallow her. From the students' point of view, it looked as if she had knocked herself unconscious; however, this did not stop them from laughing. They found it too funny to go over to check on her, after all, that would spoil the moment.

Bella could hear the laughter and snickering coming from the students around her. She slowly turned her head to see if the beautiful man was also laughing at her klutziness. He had disappeared. In his place was the group that had been standing with him that she hadn't noticed before. They were also very beautiful. There were two girls, one with long blonde hair that looked like she belonged on the cover of Vogue and acted like it as she raised her nose at Bella, and the other one had short dark brown pixie hair. She was the only one who gave Bella a sympathetic smile. She looked like a wood nymph who decided to go to college. Bella expected her to skip off to her home in the woods at any second. Then there were the guys, one was huge with thick muscles and dark hair. He was the only one laughing in the group, laughing and pointing at her. The other guy with blonde curly hair stared at her with wide eyes and looked very tense. Bella reached up to rub her head when she felt something warm trickle down her forehead. She pulled back her hand and was shocked to see the blood. She heard a low growl and someone shout "No!" She quickly turned back to the group and stared in complete shocked when she saw only the tree. She blinked. Had she just dreamed of the unnaturally beautiful group who had been watching her? They had seemed to disappear as quickly as the beautiful man.

"Bella!" Her father said suddenly grabbing her arms and pulling her off the ground. He made sure she was steady on her feet before letting her go. "Bella, what happened?"

"I ran into a tree," Bella said softly, her voice was thick with embarrassment making it hard to talk.

"You're bleeding. Let me look at that cut," her father hovered over her protectively, but Bella pushed him away and grabbed her bags.

"Let's just go, Dad. We can take care of it in my room." She didn't wait for him as she walked as quickly as she could go with the heavy suitcases.

This was like her first day at college all over again. At her last college, she had tripped while walking down the steps in her dormitory. At least, she had been in a confined space and not too many people had seen her. Here it was worse. Everyone saw her!

She knew she was going to hate living here and even though she was a junior, no one was going to have any respect for her after this.


	2. The Indian

Bella stared at herself in the mirror. The bandage Charlie used to patch her up showed clearly against her alabaster skin. She was never the type to be vain about her looks, but the unsightly band-aid would clearly attract unwanted attention. She didn't think she was ugly or pretty, just average. However, most guys that saw her thought differently. Maybe it was the way her long, brown hair hung gracefully down her back in soft curls or maybe it was the beautiful brown eyes that were soft and doe-like against her pale skin that attracted guys to her like a magnet. Whatever it was, Bella never realized just how beautiful she really was. She was too busy living in her own little secure world to pay much attention to the outside. Most people usually saw her as a loner who walked around listening to her Ipod as if the world around her didn't exist. She had no problem blending in with the crowd when she wanted to become invisible. She doubt she could do that now after running into a tree.

She sighed and moved away from the mirror to unpack her belongings. Luckily she had managed to get a private room at the college. She knew she couldn't stand a roommate invading her personal space. She liked her alone time. She could hear the students in the hallway moving in. She reached over and turned up her stereo to block the noise. She was not in a good mood. After two hours of unpacking, hanging her clothes in the closet, putting new sheets on the mattress and filling the bookshelves with her favorite books, she realized she'd forgotten one thing. Food. Her stomach growled as she looked into the empty micro fridge. Why hadn't she brought anything to snack on? It was already night since Charlie had drove her up late in the evening. The cafeteria was probably closed by now. She remembered Charlie had stuffed a map of the college in her book bag and was grateful for his thoughtfulness. Maybe she could find a campus store nearby. She opened her bag, pulled it out and looked quickly for any building on the map that had the food symbol over it. Meanwhile, her stomach began to growl ferociously. She found one small building at the far corner of the campus. She sighed, why did it have to be such a long walk from her dorm? Knowing her, she was bound to get lost walking around at night, but her stomach persisted and she was forced to leave. She took the map with her.

The campus was well lit and a few kids still hung around outside as she started her journey. At least no one would recognize her now since it was a little harder to see her. Plus, she wore a jacket with the hood pulled over her head. The farther she walked away, the spookier the campus became. There were fewer lights and the trees began to get thicker. She kept glancing at the map to see if she was going in the right direction. The path she was on kept getting thinner and the forest kept getting bigger. In the back of her mind, she had a feeling she was going in the wrong direction, but the little store was suppose to be at the furthest end of the campus so perhaps she was going in the right direction after all. She had no idea. She made a couple of turns and kept walking until she reached a lake. She looked at the map frowning. She didn't remember seeing a lake…

Suddenly the howl of a wolf interrupted her thoughts. Her body froze. Nobody said anything about wolves being so close to the college. She turned around to go back and froze again. Behind her was a pitch black void, how could she have traveled so far without realizing how truly dark it was. Somehow, she'd gotten lost after all.

"You shouldn't be out here alone at night," a masculine voice appeared out of nowhere causing her to nearly jump out of her skin.

She whirled around and saw a tall figure standing in front of the lake. Bella immediately wished she hadn't forgotten her mace in her hurry to find food. She swallowed loudly and wondered if she should break off into a run back into the dark forest or ask the stranger for help.

"Don't worry, I'm not a psycho or a stalker," she swore she saw him look quickly up in the trees when he said that. "I come out here sometimes to think." The figure began to walk to her.

Bella backed away. The closer he got the bigger he got. She didn't know if she was talking to a monster or a man. The moon came out from behind the clouds as he moved towards her showing her that he was indeed a man, a very muscular man walking towards her. She noticed his footsteps didn't make a sound.

"I was looking for a store. I got hungry and wanted a snack," Bella's voice cracked slightly from nervousness.

He let out a short sarcastic laugh, "you're not the only one looking for a snack."

Bella frowned. "Excuse me?"

"Sorry," he said and stood right in front of her.

Bella gulped. The man had to be 6'7, he towered over her 5,7 frame like a giant. He had long straight black hair, high cheekbones, a protruding brow, almost cave man like. She could tell even in the moonlight that his skin was a dark tan color. His teeth glistened pure white as he grinned down at her. He looked Indian which sort of put her at ease. Didn't Native Americans like nature? He'd probably grown up here which meant he wasn't a psycho.

"I know you!" He suddenly said. His voice was full of surprise and recognition.

Bella began to fidget with the zipper of her jacket. "You do?"

"My friends have a nickname for you. They call you, "One Who Walks With Trees."

Bella stiffened at the insult. "I'll find the damn store on my own," she muttered and began to walk away.

"Wait a minute! It was just a joke!" He caught up with her and began to walk beside her. "I'm sorry. I didn't know you would be so sensitive. I think it's cute."

"Who are you?" Bella asked not stopping.

"My name is Jacob Black and you are?"

"Isabella Swan, I prefer Bella," she said simply. "I don't see how you could have recognized me in the dark with my hood over my head."

"Let's just say I have keen senses," Jacob grinned. "You are in the opposite direction of the store you're looking for. I could take you there if you like?"

Bella looked down at the map she was holding. "I thought I could find it."

"May I?" Jacob asked stopping and holding his hand out for the map.

She gave it to him and watched him look over it. He grinned again. She was beginning to like his smile. It seemed to be so pure and innocent on a man that was the size of a mountain. She knew she should be very afraid of him judging by his size alone, he could easily kidnap her and do horrible things to her, but for some reason, she didn't sense he would hurt her.

"You were reading it upside down," he told her shaking his head. "No wonder you're lost. If you had kept walking, you would have found yourself deep in the forest. The place we're at isn't even on the map."

Bella sighed. "Of course," she mumbled. So, she had walked herself clearly off the map. Her stomach growled loudly between them. She blushed deeply and was grateful he couldn't see it.

Jacob laughed. "Let's hurry up and get you some food."

They walked side by side on the narrow path. Bella noticed he seemed distracted. He kept glancing up at the trees.

"What are you looking at?" She finally asked when she couldn't stand it any longer.

"Bats," he said. "Nasty, blood sucking creatures," he said in disgust.

A sharp sound of wood cracking echoed through the forest. Suddenly a very thick branch fell down and hit Jacob in the head. He cringed as it slid to the ground.

"Are you okay?" Bella asked in alarm.

Jacob rubbed the top of his head. "I'm fine," he said dryly.

"Are you sure? That was a pretty big branch. Maybe I should check to see if you're bleeding," Bella reached up as if to pull his head down, but her hands didn't quite make it past his chest.

It was Jacob's turn to blush now. He backed away. "I'm fine, really. It will take a lot more than a tree branch to bring me down, unlike people who walk into them and get knocked out completely."

Bella frowned. "You know, I hope you get a concussion," she muttered. His teasing was really beginning to get to her. She could hear his low chuckle.

The wind was beginning to pick up. A strong breeze blew past them blowing Bella's hood off her head. Her hair flowed into the wind like currents. Jacob stared at her transfixed by her beauty. Her pale skin practically glowed in the moonlight and her hair whipped around her face wildly. His heart began to beat a little faster when she turned those beautiful brown eyes towards him. He supposed he could finally understand the vampire's fascination with her. Right now, she looked like one of "them" in the dark.

"Looks like it's about to storm," Bella told him.

"I know a place closer to campus than the store you were searching for. Didn't you bother to look for the student union? It has all sorts of restaurants and it's opened late at night."

"No," Bella murmured feeling stupid. "I didn't know where it was. I was just looking for food and saw the store."

Jacob smiled. "I guess your stomach was doing all the thinking for you."

She glanced up at him and smiled; grateful he didn't make a joke at her stupidity. She decided to change the subject and ask him where he was from. He told her he had lived in Forks his entire life and knew the place well. He was 21 like herself and a junior in college. He stayed with his father to help him out since he was in a wheelchair. His family was from the Quileute Native American tribe and his ancestors had lived on this land for what seemed like forever. He had several friends who he thought of as brothers that went to the college, but none of them lived on campus. Then he asked her about her life. Bella gave him a short summary of where she had come from, how she had moved here to help her father also. She told him she was an only child. He asked her if she ever got lonely in which she happily told him no. Must be hard he told her, not having a big brother to look after her. She had asked him what he meant by that. He told her, he had watched her run into a tree and now get lost in a forest, seemed like she needed someone to watch over her. I'm not always like that, she had told him, although she knew it was a lie. She complained it was her first day and that she was just nervous. He gave her a skeptical look.

By the time they made it back to the main campus, it had begun to sprinkle. Jacob walked her to the student union. She glanced back when she realized he wasn't coming in.

"I have to go," he told her, "but I'm sure we'll meet again, Bella."

Bella could now see him clearly in the lights of the building as he spoke. She hadn't noticed he was so good-looking. His long black hair swung loosely over his shoulders and down his back. She noticed the way those dark brown eyes curved downward at the corners when he smiled and the prominent high cheekbones that gave his face an exotic, sexy look. He wore a brown shirt that did nothing to hide his muscular arms and shoulders. She watched as each muscle ripped smoothly under his flawless bronze skin with every move he made. He stared down at her expectedly waiting for her to respond. Bella blushed when she finally got a hold of herself. She quickly wiped her mouth hoping she wasn't drooling in front of him.

"Thank you for your help. I don't know how I would have gotten back without you," Bella shivered at the thought of spending the night in the forest.

"Don't worry about it, just be careful," he told her. His voice sounded like the gentle roll of thunder outside. She hadn't noticed how attractively his words rolled together with his accent. He winked at her playfully and left.

Bella watched him walk away. Was she developing a crush on Jacob Black?

She turned to see what type of food she wanted and chose the first fast food restaurant she saw, Mcdonalds. After scoffing down a double cheeseburger, large fries and drinking a large chocolate milkshake, she felt full of enough to leave. Still carrying the map with her, which she had looked over again while eating, she pushed open the door and was nearly knocked down by strong gust of wind. It was raining heavily outside. She wondered if she could make a run for her dorm without getting too wet. Using the map as an umbrella, she made a run for it hoping she was running in the right direction towards her dormitory. She couldn't see for the blinding rain which was now blowing sideways in the wind. A large gust blew the map from her wet fingers leaving her exposed to the stormy weather. She grabbed her hood and forced it over her head, but the heavy rain soaked right through it. She found herself in the middle of the campus, blind against the rain and struggling against the wind. She had no idea where her dorm was. This day had turned out from bad to horrible.

Something wide suddenly went over her head blocking her from the rain. She looked up to see someone holding a huge raincoat over her. Whoever it was stood close behind her, leaning over her to provide the shelter she needed from the storm. Grateful, she looked up into strange golden eyes…


	3. Guardian Angel

Bella gasped in shock. It was him, the young man she'd noticed when she first set foot on campus. He was even more beautiful up close. His face looked as if it had been perfectly sculptured for her alone. Everything about him, his eyes, nose, mouth, ears, the way his hair was styled, the color of his hair seemed to have been pulled from her dreams of the perfect man for her. He stood towering over her, sheltering her, protecting her from the storm like a guardian angel. He certainly had the face of an angel. She would have gladly stood there and stared into his fascinating features all night had his eyes not distracted her from her thoughts. Those golden eyes bore down on her with the intensity of a lion stalking its prey. There was something dangerous about this beautiful man. She could feel her skin rising with goose bumps.

"Perhaps we should walk to your dormitory before you drown," he spoke to her in the loveliest masculine voice she'd ever heard.

Bella didn't mind drowning as long as she could stand there forever and gaze into his face. He raised an eyebrow when she didn't move and gently nudged her shoulder with his chest. Even through her wet clothes, she could feel how cold his skin was. "We should try to get out of the storm," he spoke again louder as if he thought she didn't hear him.

Bella felt like an idiot. What was wrong with her? He probably thought she'd lost her mind. He was standing out here freezing because of her. She nodded. "I don't know where my dormitory is. I can't see."

"What's the name?" he asked.

"Goen Hall."

"I know where it is, follow me and watch your step, the ground is slippery."

She nodded thinking she'd follow a dreamy hunk like him anywhere. She was taken aback by her thoughts. What was wrong with her? She'd never reacted this way over a guy before. Even Jacob, who she thought was incredibly good-looking didn't have this effect on her. Then again, Jacob had pissed her off a couple of times, which probably spoiled his attractiveness.

This guy spoke to her in a gentle manner as if she was a lady back in the 1800s and he was sheltering her from the storm like a gentleman, something she knew no guy in these modern times would do for her. They would be too busy trying to get out of the nasty storm themselves. She followed him obediently. He walked slowly so she could stay under the raincoat. She noticed he wasn't wearing anything but regular clothes and his body was position in the direction of the wind so the icy rain hit his body instead of hers. He was soaking wet, but he acted as if it was nothing. They didn't say anything else as they made their way to the dormitory. Bella was too shock to start a conversation, she doubt he would hear much over the howling wind.

When they finally got to the dormitory, he quickly opened the door for her so she could run inside; she didn't hesitate to get out of the rain. Once she was safely in, she turned to look for him. He was gone. Bella's heart skipped a beat in disbelief as she ran to the door and pulled it open to look for him outside. There was no one around. The rain in the wind forced her to close it again. Her heart began to thump loudly in her chest. What had just happened? Where did he go? Perhaps he had been a ghost; he certainly looked like one with the way his pale skin seemed to glow in the night. Or perhaps, he had been her guardian angel after all, but guardian angels didn't look like they wanted to devour her either.

"Oh! Umm…hey are you okay?" She heard a somewhat nervous voice behind her. Apparently someone had just stumbled up on her. She must have looked a sight. She turned around and saw a girl with dark curly hair watching her curiously.

"Sorry," Bella mumbled.

"Oh don't be. I was just surprised to see someone down here, most of the students have retired to their rooms from the weather. You're shivering."

Bella looked down at her shaking body. So she was… how strange she didn't notice.

"I'm Jessica Stanley, resident assistant here."

"I'm Bella," Bella mumbled distractedly. She couldn't stop thinking about the strange young man who had helped her.

"Bella," Jessica repeated. "Ohh, I know you. Well not know you, but heard about you. Your father came here and asked all sorts of questions about your safety here. I'm sorry I missed you earlier, I was helping another student move in."

Bella's face grew slightly warm; leave it to her father to embarrass the heck out of her. Since he was the deputy of the town, the entire school probably knew her.

"You should go up to your room and change. You look really cold and pale. It would suck if you got sick your first week here."

Bella agreed with her. She'd agree to anything to get the prying girl away from her. She knew she was being rude, but after the incidents of the day, she didn't know how to act anymore. "Nice to meet you, Jessica," she managed to say before running up the steps to her floor. She lived on the fourth floor, by the time she made it to the top she was out of breath. She had only fallen twice going up the wet steps. She thought that was pretty good from her usual klutziness.

She walked down the hall until she got to her door and unlocked it. Her room was pitch black. It wasn't until she turned on the lights that she noticed she'd left her window opened. She ran across the room and closed it, then sighed when she realized her desk and books were wet. Her teeth were beginning to chatter noisily as the cold began to sink into her bones. She quickly took out the space heater her dad had thoughtfully provided and turned it on. She spent the rest of the night slowly peeling off her wet clothes that stuck to her body like a second layer of skin, changing into dry sleepwear, blow drying her wet hair and preparing for bed. That night she thought about the two strange men as she drifted off to sleep and wondered if she would ever see them again.

The next day Bella's alarm clock woke her up at 8:00 a.m. Her classes didn't start until 9:00. She thought about rolling over for more sleep, but knew she had to take a shower and pick out clothes to wear. Because she had a private room, she also had her own personal bathroom, which was just fine with her. She didn't want to shower with a bunch of other girls down the hall as if she was in gym class. She threw on some jeans and a blue t-shirt. She looked out the window. The sky was gray and there was a light mist in the air left over from the storm. She tried to find her raincoat in case it rained again and wondered if she had left it at home. She threw on her jacket instead hoping she wouldn't get caught in another storm.

She had registered her classes online, but didn't know where the buildings were. She spent most of her time asking students to point her in the right direction and praying they didn't recognize her from yesterday. She found herself passing by the same tree she had run into on her way to one of her classes. She automatically turned to see if the same group that had been watching her along with her beautiful man were in the same spot and was surprised to find out they were. She stopped and stared at them.

He was there, standing in the same spot she'd seen him yesterday and he was staring right at her. Her feet seem to have a mind of their own as they wondered over to him before she could stop herself. He saw her walking towards him and stiffened visibly. She wondered if he was just as nervous as she. The other stared at her, shock clearly on their faces as she approached them, but she didn't care. She only wanted him. She had to admit she was surprised at herself with this new boldness. This was so unlike her.

She stopped a few inches in front of him. She noticed his nose twitch slightly. He had been leaning back against the tree when she saw him, but now he stood straight and tense. Bella watched as his hands slowly balled into fists as he watched her warily. She blushed, she knew she was being bold and probably intruding on him and his friends, but she felt drawn to him like a magnet.

"I…I..wanted…to…th…thank you for helping me last night." She wished she could disappear as quickly as he did last night. She sounded like a total idiot stuttering like that in front of him and his friends. She could feel the blood rushing to her face and warming her skin against the coolness of the air.

Bella could have sworn she heard a low growl coming from his throat. He spoke to her carefully between gnashed teeth. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Bella blinked. Surely, he hadn't forgotten so soon. Maybe she was just some random girl that had gotten in his way. She decided to remind him. "Last night, when it was storming outside, I was trapped in the middle of it and didn't know how to get back to my dorm. You held your raincoat over me and took me back."

She watched those perfect full lips move gracefully as they lied to her. "It wasn't me who helped you last night. You have the wrong person."

"It was you! I know it was you. I would know you anywhere." Bella was hurt. Why was he denying that he helped her last night?

"Damn, bro. I didn't know you had such strong effect on women," the huge one with the thick muscles teased.

Bella watched as her guardian angel suddenly turned into a Lucifer right in front of her eyes. His mouth twisted into a sneer. "Sorry, you must have been dreaming about me. This isn't the first time that's happened. Some lonely girl would see me, dream about me and then confront me about the dream thinking it's real. Don't worry; you're not crazy if others do it too."

Bella could feel her eyes burning with new unshed tears. Her disappointment went deep. Why was he being so mean when he had been so sweet to her last night? She could feel her heart shattering into pieces. He had turned out to be a jerk. She should have known he was too good, too perfect to be true. She suppose he didn't want his beautiful friends to know he had been with someone as plain as herself. He was too ashamed to admit it in front of them. She stared at him for a while, noticing a strange expression flash across his face; he almost looked regretful, only for a second, before he gave her another cynical stare. She turned around and left, so much for her guardian angel…

Edward watched her walk away. He was ashamed of himself for treating her so badly.

"Don't worry, bro. You did the right thing," Emmet told him.

"I didn't want to hurt her," Edward mumbled.

"It's better for her to hurt emotionally than physically. Do you think you could live with yourself after killing such an innocent girl?" Jasper asked.

Edward growled. She was definitely innocent, sweet, and potent. Her scent had reached him before he saw her yesterday. He had to stop himself from leaping towards her and sinking his fangs deep into her delicate skin. He had never wanted a human so much in his life. The scent of her had drawn him to her like a drug. He had moved behind his family, so he couldn't see her hoping that would calm him. Then the smell of her blood grew sharply, burning his nose with its intensity. He hadn't known what happened until Emmet had laughingly told him later that she had ran into a tree. Edward hadn't been able to control himself when her blood was set free. He had leapt for her with a low deadly growl, but his family had caught him in time and had taken him away.

She had caused him to almost blow their cover. No woman had ever done that to him. He had spoken with Carlise, his surrogate father, about it and Jasper. They told him they had went through a similar experience. Out of all the humans in the world, there was always that one rare human to cause a vampire to lose complete control over the scent of their blood. Carlise who had always been kind and compassionate for as long as Edward had known him admitted that he hadn't been able to control himself the first and last time it had happened to him. The woman had perished. Jasper had also taken the life of a human. She had walked passed him during his second week as a vampire. She hadn't stood a chance. They hadn't wanted Edward to make the same mistake. They had told Edward to go away for a while if he couldn't stand it, but Edward hadn't wanted to leave. He was very curious about Bella. Not only had she infatuated him with the scent of her blood, he also couldn't read her mind. He had always had the ability to look into the mind of others since he had become a vampire, especially humans, with Bella he got nothing. She was a mystery to him and he was infuriated. Nothing was ever a mystery to him.

That same night he went back to campus with the thought of finding her so he could conquer his thirst for her. He thought if he was around her, he would get use to her scent and he wouldn't want to feast on her blood. As long as there was something between them, people, buildings, and so on he thought he could control himself. He had hung outside her dorm staring up at her window and trying to fight his urge to kill her when she suddenly appeared outside. He watched her walk away from the campus and into the woods. He knew it would be dangerous to follow her. If he lost control and attacked her, there would be no one to stop him, but he couldn't help himself. He was curious. He wanted to know what she was doing since he couldn't read her mind, so he had followed her, silently. He stayed in the trees, jumping from one limb to the next watching, waiting. The scent of her blood was driving him crazy. His control was gradually ebbing away. He realized following her had been a mistake when his mind began to plot her death. He could clearly see she was lost from the upside down map she was holding. Grabbing her and draining her blood would be so easy. No one would ever find her body. Then Jacob showed up. He had never been so grateful to see a person he didn't like in his life. Jacob had saved Bella's life. Relief flooded through him as he followed them back to campus. He knew Jacob could sense he was there, he could probably smell him. He didn't care; right now Jacob was Bella's guardian angel. Edward's irritation at Jacob's rude comments about him were distracting at least, if only a little. He stared at Bella noticing how beautiful she was in the night after the wind blew her hood away from her face. Something other than the scent of her blood and her mysterious defense against his mind reading powers drew him to her. It was as if she had some invisible control over him. Even when Jacob saw her safely to the student union and left, Edward could not stop watching her. He had waited patiently outside for her to come out making sure he was hidden. When Bella walked out into the storm, he wondered if she had lost her mind. Any human with common sense would have stayed in the building until the storm passed, but not her. She actually tried to brave the storm and make it back to her room. She looked so lost and helpless standing in the middle of the rain. He was sure the storm would swallow her up if he didn't do something to help her. He had dashed towards her room in lightning speed, took her raincoat from her closet and stood over her sheltering her petite body from the storm. She had no clue it was her raincoat he was using since she couldn't really see in the rain. She had stared up at him with wide eyes full of fascination. The look she had given him would have made him blush if he had been human. She was staring at him as if he were a god. Then her scent hit him even more severely than before because he was too close to her. He wanted her so badly. Once again he could have taken her life as they stood outside, their bodies made invisible by the pouring rain and wind. No one would have noticed a thing, he wouldn't have left one drop of blood. It took all of his control to walk patiently beside her back to the dormitory. By the time he'd opened the door for her, his entire body was burning with the worse hunger he'd ever experienced. Being with her had been pure torture; he felt he would die if he couldn't taste her blood. He had run away as soon as she was in the building, far, far away. He didn't know where he was going in the storm, but he felt he needed to put as much distance as possible between them.

The hunger had finally stopped once he found himself in Canada. Canada… He shook his head at the thought. Now she had come to him and faced him and his family bravely just to say thank you. He regretted treating her so harshly, but he wanted her to hate him. If she hated him, she would stay away from him and she would save her life in the process.

**A/N: This was a story I started on a while back, but just got around to posting it after completing Human Compensation. I am a Twilight fan and wanted to write my version of the story. Hope you like it!**


End file.
